My Lady Of The Night
by galsbeingpals
Summary: Vampire SwanQueen AU, with special guest appearances by Pam from True Blood.


_Preface_

Pamela Swynford de Beaufort was _bored out of her mind_. Since Eric's departure to "find himself" a few decades ago, she'd settled herself comfortably as the vampire queen of Boston, but politics were deadly dull, especially when you couldn't die. There were thrill seekers a plenty to feast upon (Eric had commanded her to feed only on the willing or the evil, yet another rule to drain the excitement from her life) but the thrill just wasn't in it for Pam.

With her big blue eyes and flawless blonde hair she had no trouble attracting dinner, and more often than not the young women (Pam very rarely fed off men) were keen to be made a meal of in more ways than one. However, despite their eagerness to return her favours, Pam was rarely impressed. Humans had so little time to practise, they were rarely skilled, and even when they were, there was no _connection_. They were lesser beings, they had weak minds and poor senses and everything about them was _limited_.

Pam had stepped down as queen, deciding a less regal lifestyle would allow her more freedom, but it had largely turned her into a recluse. She lived in an enormous mansion whose neighbourhood children declared housed a dragon or an evil witch. Pam sighed. She wished. She could not even fly, let alone breathe fire. She had no special talents, no friends while Eric was away, and very little to do.

She began to get her meals drunk (after they had agreed to be fed from, of course) so she could enjoy the effects of the alcohol in their blood. Perhaps Eric was dead. He had released her long ago, she never felt him… She was beginning to think he was never coming back. But the thought of trying to have adventures was just miserable. Travelling without Eric's connections would be infuriating and difficult, and Boston was one of the few places that was safe for vampires.

There had been a movement a while ago to "come out of the coffin" and confirm their existence to the human race, but it had been (rightly in Pam's opinion) rejected by most of the vampire community. It would put them at far too great a risk. They had survived this long glamouring their way out of trouble; there was no reason not to continue. Pam was beginning to wish vampires had made their existence public, though. She still thought it would have been terrible, but at least life would have been more interesting.

So Pam drank, got Netflix, shopped online, and when she absolutely had to, went out to her local lesbian bar and picked up some company for the night. She heard humans could order food and have it delivered to their doors… Perhaps she needed a slave. But she had a feeling Eric wouldn't approve. And she didn't want to piss him off even if he was truly dead. Like, the really dead kind.

Breaking routine, one particularly quiet Sunday night, Pam decided to go for a walk before going home. Boston was a nice city and there were things to look at, Pam supposed, if you were interested. Perhaps she could break into a museum.

She remained unimpressed by her trespassing prospects, and began to walk home, far slower than she needed to. She was in no particular hurry to get there, and then,

 _She smelled it_.

Her. Because it was definitely a feminine smell. A delicious, inviting, powerful smell that had Pam racing towards it- and then stopping. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She had to resist, she had to be strong, she had to be _good._

"Fuck!" she exclaimed, far more loudly than she'd intended.

"Are you alright?"

Pam closed her eyes. She couldn't let another of her senses be overpowered by this creature, she wouldn't be able to stop herself. She felt a tentative hand on her shoulder, an awkward hand, as if this was not something the hand usually did.

"I just want to help," the woman (she was definitely a woman of some kind) said, sounding as surprised by the desire as Pam was.

Pam opened her eyes. _Fuck_. The woman before her was stunning. She had chin length dark hair, expertly styled, chocolatey eyes, olive skin, and full, red lips. A scar marred her perfect features, but it only made her more beautiful. She was not tall, but neither was Pam, and her figure curved exquisitely.

"I'm fine," Pam said stiffly. "You should go."

But the woman didn't leave. "I'm Regina," she said, looking brave.

Pam rolled her eyes, but sighed. "Pam. Didn't your mother teach you not to talk to strangers on the street at night? You could get hurt."

"Do not talk to me as if I were a child." Regina frowned. "And perhaps. I was not always the best at remembering my lessons, though." Her expression flickered, but finally developed into something far more seductive, and Pam realised vampires could feel weak at the knees.

Regina _was_ a child, in Pam's eyes - Pam estimated that she was around twenty-five. Compared with Pam's lifetime of over two centuries, this was horribly young. Pam breathed in again, unable to resist the intoxicating scent.

 _She cannot be purely human_.

"Are you not just as much at risk as I am?" Regina enquired.

Pam chuckled. "I can defend myself."

"And who says I cannot?"

Pam prepared her glamour. Someone so delicious would never be interested in her, but she had to try. There was something about this woman, this creature, that enthralled her.

"Against me, you would be effectively powerless. I am a vampire. I am incredibly strong, I have fangs, and I have a desperate desire to drink your blood."

Regina paused, taking in the information. Many humans just laughed, thinking she was joking. She often had to glamour them so they would believe her and make an informed decision (only to be glamoured again). Pam watched as the young brunette before her narrowed her eyes.

"Prove it," Regina demanded, trying to hide her excitement. Pam popped out her fangs. Regina shook her head.

"That could be a trick. Something else."

Why was she even humouring the woman? Pam grimaced, then bit, hard, into her own arm. She showed the flesh to Regina, who watched in wonder as it bled, sluggishly, then healed.

Regina thought as quickly as she could. She had her meeting tomorrow, she _would_ be there, but this world… She had known it had magic, different kinds, fascinating kinds. That was why she had chosen it. Storybrooke was completely protected by her magical wards, but this… She knew, immediately, what she wanted. She knew she had to get it _now_. She knew it would make a lot of things very difficult and complicated, but Pam… When she looked at Pam, she simply could not bring herself to care.

Pam was staring at her as if she was a banquet.

"You are not human," Pam breathed, her voice cracking. Regina smiled wantonly.

"Indeed I am not. Swear not to kill me and I will allow you to taste _everything_ you want."

If Pam had been able to blush, she would have. Instead, she grabbed Regina, swung her onto her back, and raced home.

"Stop."

Pam responded to the command faster than she would have responded to Eric. Regina's clothes were on the floor, the woman was lying on her bed, but they had yet to touch. Pam ripped off her own clothes, ever confident about her body, but waited.

"You have conditions?" she predicted. Sometimes they did. She didn't mind. Human money was easy to come by.

"I want you to turn me."

"You _what_?"

Pam was rarely surprised, but this, she did not expect. Especially since her guest was not even human.

Regina smiled. "I know of your kind. I read about them. You are the first that I have met, and it is obvious that you want me. I will give you everything, you can fuck me, feast upon me… But then you must turn me, make me like you, and I must be free by tomorrow night."

Pam stood still, thinking. She did not move, like humans. She had no need to breathe or fidget; all her energy went to her brain.

"If I turn you, you will be compelled to obey me."

Regina shook her head almost sympathetically. "I cannot stop myself from feeling you, but I can sever our ties almost immediately."

"If you speak the truth, I will be incredibly impressed."

"I do," Regina said simply.

"And if you are wrong?"

"Then I will be at your mercy. I can think of worse fates."

Pam laughed, once, a short burst of humour. "Would you have made this proposition to the first vampire you met, regardless of anything else?"

Regina sat up a little, looking at Pam, as if to make her point. "Of course not. Although I admit, I do not have long to consider. I have an important appointment tomorrow."

"What kind of appointment?"

"That is not your concern."

Pam felt magic rise into her eyes as she exerted the full force of her glamour.

"You will tell me what your appointment is tomorrow."

"I will not. Do not deplete yourself, dear. Your magic will never overcome mine."

"You have _magic_?"

Regina grinned. Pam groaned. This was a bad idea.

"You could die."

"But I won't."

"You cannot possibly know what will happen."

"I am sure it will be fascinating."

Pam paused. "I want to see you. Even if you sever our connection, I want to observe you."

Regina quirked a brow. "Just observe?"

Pam echoed her expression. "In a few moments, you will be begging for more anyway. I will not force you, but I-" her fangs popped out, betraying her need. Regina stood up from the bed and touched them, then a knife seemed to appear in her hand. It was glowing.

Regina grabbed Pam's hand and cut, hard.

"You will turn me, tonight, and you will not cause harm to myself or my loved ones. In return, after severing the connection which would compel me to obey you, I will spend one night a year in your company."

Pam watched Regina cut her hand with the same knife.

"Do you swear it?" Regina asked. Pam took her hand.

"I do. Do you swear it?"

Regina winced a little at the sting in her hand as their blood mingled.

"I do."

Pam's blood healed both their wounds. Regina was enthralled - until Pam kissed her.

"Tonight, you are mine," Pam growled, the smell of blood in the room fueling her lustful passion as she roughly kissed Regina and the knife clattered to the floor.

BREAK

Notes: This is not marked as a crossover or dragonqueen story because Pam will play a relatively small role, and while I am using True Blood's vampire rules for Pam, Regina will have rules of her own... I don't know how much I'll be able to update, as I have a lot of fics and a lot of commitments I have to keep to, but I love vampire swanqueen and I'll do my best. Your feedback and encouragement always helps! Thank you so much to named_Lucie on twitter for creating the fanart that inspired this story! I really hope you like where I'm going with it.


End file.
